


Have A Very Venom Christmas!

by vixy



Series: Venomous: Stories About a Man and a Symbiote [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: A Symbiote's First Christmas, Christmas Crack, Fluff and Crack, Just A Man and A Symbiote, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/vixy
Summary: Eddie wants to surprise Venom for Christmas. Can he be sneaky enough?





	Have A Very Venom Christmas!

This was not Eddie's first Christmas “alone” but it was definitely the first one he would be spending with a little less than conventional significant other. Still, all the cheer and joy of the season made him feel in a holiday mood.   
  
Buying Christmas presents can be difficult, especially so when the person --the symbiote-- Eddie wanted to surprise was always with him, but he was confident he could figure something out.   
  
**_Where are we going, Eddie?_ **   
  
"Mall."   
  
**_Muder in the food court?_ ** Venom vibrated with excitement.   
  
"No."   
  
**_Chasing a story? I could help._ ** The symbiote offered.   
  
"No."   
  
**_What then?_ **   
  
"Shopping."   
  
**_Boring._ **   
  
Eddie felt Venom coiling within him, offended by the lack of attention.   
  
"It's gonna be fun, I promise." Eddie could swear he heard Venom blowing a raspberry.

  
  
When they arrived at the mall Eddie was already regretting going there at all. It took him ages to navigate through the hordes of people, every single shop was crowded, everyone trying to get last-minute Christmas presents. This sudden annoyance roused Venom’s interest.   
  
**_I could, you know, eat them._ **   
  
"No, you most definitely cannot. Shhh!"    
  
**_Well, be quick about your business, Eddie. We are hungry._ **

“Listen…”   
  
"Can I help you find anything, Sir?" A young woman appeared in front of him, preventing Eddie from scolding Venom.   
  
"Hi, sure, I need to find a present for a very special... someone."   
  
**I see…** **_You're blushing, Eddie. Who is this special someone?_ **

"Certainly, do you have any idea what would they like? Clothes? Jewelry?"

"Hmmmm." Eddie couldn't help picturing Venom with a fluffy pink scarf and a diamond tiara. The symbiote's voice inside his head brought him out of his reverie.   
  
**_Who. Is. It?_ ** Venom tensed up and it felt like he was squeezing Eddie from the inside.

“None of your business!” The saleswoman was taken aback. Eddie apologized profusely. "You know what, let me look around for a minute." Eddie smiled, shook her hand a little bit awkwardly, and walked away from the very confused saleswoman, who was scrunching something in her hand. Venom’s agitation hadn’t subsided.

"Stop it!"   
  
**_Tell me._ **   
  
“No!”   
  
**_I should eat your liver._ ** Eddie was used to Venom's threats by now.   
  
"Go right ahead, just please leave me a piece so I can drink from time to time."

  
**_Eddie, look!_ ** Venom’s anger ebbed away for a second and was replaced by something not unlike childish excitement. Eddie knew what Venom was looking at. He went by the candy store without so much as glancing at the big chocolate display in the window. Venom hissed, angry once more. The saleswoman from before was inside the candy store, comparing boxes. Eddie had to distract Venom.

"Moody parasite."

**_Parasite? Parasite? After all I do for you! You are lucky I don't go find myself a better host! Like... that one over there. See? It looks like they are ready to fight anyone and I’m sure they’d appreciate my help._ **   
  
"A chihuahua, really?" Eddie scoffed. “Silly parasite.” Venom curled up in the smallest ball he could form until he was barely noticeable. “Oh, come on! You know it’s a term of endearment.” Eddie got no response.

 

“Sir! You forgot your bag, sir.” The saleswoman ran up to Eddie and handed him a black plastic bag, winking. “Happy Holidays!”

“See? It’s all over, we’re going home now.” Still nothing from the symbiote. Eddie took the long way home. He tried to make Venom talk a couple more times without success.

 

A few blocks before reaching his apartment Eddie started humming, because he knew Venom liked the vibrations. The little Venom-ball stirred inside him. When they were finally home, Eddie made a point of standing just inside the door, beneath some ornaments he’d hung from the ceiling.

“How did this get here? Is this… mistletoe?” Eddie pictured in his mind the mistletoe tradition of people kissing under the mistletoe as clearly as he could trying to pique Venom’s interest. The symbiote remained silent. Eddie tried again. “According to tradition, it’s bad luck to refuse a kiss beneath the mistletoe.” Nothing. Eddie rolled his eyes. “I know you’re there, parasite, would you please come out and kiss me under this parasite plant? If only because of how fitting it is.” Venom materialized from Eddie’s chest, their faces almost touching.

**_Parasite plant?_ **

“Yes, in the forest, it needs a host to survive. During Christmas, people kiss under it…” They stared into each other’s eyes for several seconds. Finally, Venom lowered their head and gave Eddie a toothy kiss.

 

“Merry Christmas, p… Venom.” Eddie opened the black plastic bag and pulled out a giant  KISSES chocolate.

**_Chocolate and kisses! Kisses under the mistletoe! And I didn’t get you anything._ **

“It’s ok, just don’t eat my liver.” Eddie and Venom took a bite of chocolate.

**_You shouldn’t bring parasites into your house, though. Not even romantic plant ones._ **

“Yeah, I mean, one parasite is probably enough.”

**_I hope you’re talking about the mistletoe._ **

“Sure.” Eddie threw a piece of chocolate into the air for Venom to catch. This was turning out to be a fine Christmas dinner.

**_Merry Christmas, Eddie._ **


End file.
